Cruelty of the Darkness
Up until now no matter how scary it may have been the darkness was simply the absence of light, and a shadow just means a light is shining nearby and nothing in the dark can harm me. At least that's what I thought to be true... Not too long ago I was staying over at a friends house, his father being away for the weekend he wanted some company. I went over, shared some laughs, ate some pizza and watched a few movies. Some hours and a couple of beers later, the night was getting old and we decided it was time to go to bed. After setting me up on the futon lounge that I'd spent most of the night on I just laid down and tried to sleep. In unfamiliar surroundings I was a little unsettled to begin with, not knowing where everything was, random noises along with the addition of the hissing from a battery operated air-freshener wasn't helping. Startling me for the final time I got up and felt my way to the other side of the room. Ripping the device off the wall and taking out its battery I cursed at it. Putting the device back I turned to place the battery on the table in the center of the room. From behind me I had the sensation of eyes watching my every move, having had this feeling many times before I ignored it. After looking up from placing the batt''ery down, my gaze met with a very frightening sight.'' A sliver of light coming through the curtains lit up a small part of the room. It at first it a run of the mill shadow, a trick of the eye. But as I stared at the entity, seemingly frozen in place my hair stood on end and I began to get goosebumps as I realized something that I didn't notice at first... This one seemed to radiate pure darkness. Seemingly sucking up light I could make out no features thanks to the now almost total darkness. Realizing it could see me as well I stood there for what felt like hours hoping for it to just leave me alone, the feeling of fear and anxiety it was giving me was too much to bear... I couldn't tell if it had sucked up the last of the light in the room, or if I had blacked out. The answer came just after sunrise, taking a battery to the face reality set in and I realized I was still standing in the same spot. As I expected after telling my friend what had happened he did as most would do, laughing it off he re-assured me that I must have been sleepwalking and that any sign of the mass of darkness was manufactured in my sleep. Wanting to believe him I laughed as well and after our days activities I headed home. Last night I went to bed, as usual listening to some music to help me sleep. Later on I became aware of an uneasy feeling in the room, ignoring it I kept my eyes tightly shut listening to my favourite songs. Some time later I turned my mp3 player off and put it on the table next to my bed to avoid choking myself with the headphones while asleep. That... feeling again... Almost instantly my eyes watered up and beginning to shake my fears loose just long enough to put my head under the sheets, I closed my eyes and screaming into the pillow I was holding and prayed for it to leave. I worked up the courage to look eventually, like a predictable horror plot I knew I shouldn't have but I did anyway, oh what a mistake that was. There it was again, the darker than dark humanoid figure standing at the foot of my bed seemingly mocking my very existence, locked in place our gazes met each other's like the night at my friends house. After standing completely still for a mere few minutes this time the figure silent''ly walked towards me a single hand outstretched, I ducked under the sheets again hoping nothing would happen. I woke what seemed almost instantly to find that I was in an unfamiliar place that I somehow knew. The halls of this place being cold I wrapped my blankets around me and began nervously walking down a hallway, Reaching the end of the hallway I hear a female voice invite me inside a room, I scream in panic as I enter only to be grabbed by a man who looks into my eyes and screams at me with a blood curdling hatred. Snapping back to reality I woke up to the figure in the darkness, only this time it was floating over me a mere few inches from my fac'e.' '''While silently staring into my innermost fears a mouth started to reveal itself along with a wild smile formed of jagged teeth, hyperventilating I happily passed out after some time not wanting to see the horror before me any longer.' Now I can feel myself beginning to change... Ever since that fateful night darkness overtakes my every thought, I can't function properly... I can feel myself fade away a little more every time the lights go out, this is my hell. Category:Fanfiction Category:Fantasy Category:Poetry